The Mice Will Play
The Mice Will Play is a 1938 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Tex Avery. Plot Some mice enter the experimental laboratory of scientist Dr. I.M. Nutts and play with his equipment. Summary The cartoon begins outside of Dr. I.M. Nutts' building, slowly going inside to pan around the scientist's room until coming to a small mouse hole to the side. The mice slowly open the hole and take a peak, and upon seeing nobody around they slowly creep from the hole and continue to quietly sneak around the room until they decide to test their luck by shouting, then hurriedly running back into just made mouse holes. But when they deem it safe, everyone begins to come out to play, hang out, and have fun! And so the mice begin to play with all of the equipment they can find, such as looking at bacteria slides through a microscope, finding out the results of taking heart pills, and so forth. Unknown to the mice however, a very hungry cat has been spying on them. They also do not hear the poor cries of another mouse on the other side of a nearby door. The mice continue to play as the cat sneaks into the room. One mouse checks out an eye chart while another looks through an X-ray machine. Eventually, the mice sneak up on the leader/main mouse, preparing to prick him with a big needle but an audience member stops them. The cat meanwhile is preparing to lunch of the girl mouse inside the cage. She quickly writes a letter for the others in hopes of them finding her. The main mouse sees the letter and rushes into the other room to save her. He does it very easily and forces her off of him as she tries to thank him for the help. Unknown to the both of them, the cat is sneaking up. As they make their way to be with the other mice, Susie tries to tell the main mouse (revealed to be named Johny) how she feels but he only thinks she is being weird and asks her what her problem is. But when Susie manages to reveal her feelings to him, he happily reciprocates her feelings and the two mice decide to wed. The cat continues to sneak up on all of the mice as the two of them share a kiss. Susie mentions to Johny that she is hoping for lots of little baby mice. The cat overhears this and he decides he will wait. Trivia *Dr. I.M Nutts is a play on "I am nuts", or "I'm nuts". *The carving the mice make into the wood "Gone With The Wind", is most-likely a reference to the book of the same name. Gallery TMW1.png TMW2.png TMW3.png TMW4.png TMW5.png TMW6.png TMW7.png TMW8.png TMW9.png TMW10.png TMW11.png TMW12.png TMW13.png TMW14.png TMW15.png TMW16.png TMW17.png TMW18.png 10370427_277401319099999_4471261694511660041_n.jpg|Lobby Card Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Shorts Category:1938 Category:Cartoons written by Jack Miller Category:Cartoons animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Irven Spence Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Mice Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc